guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Order of the Vampire
19th attribute this seems to be a running problem with blood skills. is the 19th point guessed or was it observed? same problem with Order of Pain --Honorable Sarah 00:21, 23 March 2006 (CST) :Don't understand 00:39, 23 March 2006 (CST) :: My understanding is that there isn't an item that gives +1 Blood, making 18 the theoretical maximum. My suspicion is that either (1) someone is extrapolating and filling in data for 19 Blood, or (2) there is a +1 Blood item that GuildWiki doesn't have listed. I am not generally well informed about this, but that's my understanding of the "19 Blood attribute" issue. --JoDiamonds 02:52, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::A +1 Blood Scar, a +3 Superior Blood Rune, max 12 attrib, Awaken the Blood, Gordac's Hook Blood = Blood Attribute = 19 20% of the time. --Gares Redstorm 03:04, 23 March 2006 (CST) Yeah, there are +1 blood items both at a crafter and as a green drop. I don't even know why anyone would care what it is up to 19, though. You are sacraficing almost half your life when using the skill for only a couple more life stealing. | Chuiu 03:46, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::1) Why des every1 forget the avatar effects... Grenth adds +1 to all necro abils. ::2) Um, 17% is nowhere near 1/2 life... its actually less than 1/5. This is a team buff, and the life steal that a team can deal using this skill has been very effective so far. --Midnight08 08:32, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :dude, that comment was 5 months ago. prior to factions release. +1 blessings were not available. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:47, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :they were talking about 1/2 life because awaken the blood = twice sacrifice :: Which means 1/3 life, not 1/2 =P A relatively poor skill next to OoP imo Ubermancer 23:41, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Too bad that AtB does no longer double the sac, only 50% more, so it's barely 1/4 life. Who Benefits Its just party members that benefit with the life steal, not allies nor pets nor minions, yes? 72.24.49.198 21:49, 13 February 2007 (CST) it says party members in the discription so it only affects party members Dstroyer 666 05:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) well this skill got buffed but 17% sacrifice is still crazy 11 April 2007 New Icon? I just logged on and my OoV icon is significantly different from what it used to be, when was this changed? It must have been today because it was normal this morning. Someone wanna confirm and change the icon please. Thanks. DavimusK 21:05, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :It looks the same to me. --Fyren 21:17, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto here — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:20, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Looking closer, it appears as though another skill is ON TOP of the OoV icon. It looks like this: http://img452.imageshack.us/img452/4048/untitledqt2.jpg DavimusK 21:45, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Thats the unlock icon, for when you dont have that skill unlocked. -- Xeon 21:51, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::That can happen? I've only seen that kind of thing on Sunspear Rebirth Sig and SoC in PvP. --image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 18:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::Happens all the time to poor no-NF me. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:17, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::::LAME :::::You'll also see it in PvE when you take certain elite skills into the lower PvP arenas. Shadowlance 02:00, 13 December 2007 (UTC) anomoly anyone else notice how it doesn't work when under the effects of any enchantments (besides OotV), not just other necromancer enchantments? Omnipresentgnome 01:30, 30 January 2008 (UTC) o_O wow that was stupid...it just doesn't show health gain from the life stealing when already at full health Omnipresentgnome 01:33, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :LOL! Just went out and tested, thanks for doing my work for me :P --Shadowcrest 01:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Ursan Does this combine with ? Or does Ursan Strike cause health loss instead of damage? I know it deals armor ignoring damage but is it considered physical? Fu22yNavel 13:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :When something is armor ignoring damage, it is not Physical damage. So, no, OotV does not work with Ursan Strike. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Hero observation Although stated on the page that "Heroes equipped with this skill will attempt to keep it up at all times during combat without any prompting." I find that this does not affect a hero flagged outside of the area of conflict. This calls for micro-management in such circumstances. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Phineas ( ) }. :That is because, unless the hero is actually "involved" in the conflict, they will not know to use the skill or not. Them being flagged outside of combat, even if just outside of it... they become almost oblivious to the battle at hand... accept on rare occasions monks. If they don't have enough leeway to run into the combat area from their flag point, then they are considered as outside combat. My hero tends to use this very well in battle. A couple of life stealing skills easily counters the sacrifice. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8'']] (T/ 07:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC)